A Holiday Challenge
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I’VE RECEIVED ENOUGH VOTES TO DECIDE TO DO A SEQUEL TO “GX CHRISTMASTIME.” PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST IF YOU HAVEN’T YET. YOU WON’T UNDERSTAND A LOT OF IT IF YOU DON’T. TURN 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Turn 1: He's your Uncle?

**A HOLIDAY CHALLENGE**

**A/N: WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I'VE RECEIVED ENOUGH VOTES TO DECIDE TO DO A SEQUEL TO "GX CHRISTMASTIME." PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T YET. YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND A LOT OF IT IF YOU DON'T. THIS IS CHAPTER 1. A FEW SURPRISES AND PLOT TWISTS ARE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. NOW TO CHAPTER 1! **

**PS: I'M GONNA BE DIVIDING THE CHAPTERS INTO TURNS INSTEAD OF CHAPTERS TO GIVE IT MORE OF THE AUTHENTIC EPISODE FEEL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX! **

**TURN 1: HE'S YOUR UNCLE?**

**Recap: we left Jaden and Alexis running towards his dorm to get his stuff packed up. **

**AT JADEN'S DORM:**

"Come on hurry Jay" Alexis shouted watching him dart around his room and gather up all of his things.

"I'm goin Lex, I'm goin!" Jaden yelled back, shoving yet another shirt into suitcase.

"We've got 10 minutes before we have to be down on the docks, I'm sure you've got enough to get you by the next few weeks." Alexis said, jumping into the room and grabbing him by the arm. Now let's get moving." She smiled at him

"Lex, I really want to thank you for going through all of this for me. It makes me feel special" he smiled at her, she smiled back

"Jaden you are special, you're the only boyfriend I've ever felt this way about. Besides it's the holiday season no one should ever have to be left alone." Her smile grew wider, "besides I'd miss these lips too much."

Jaden knew the sign she was throwing up and wasted no time, he pulled her into his body and kissed her very deeply. Alexis wrapped her free arm (Her left) around the back of his head, and let him do as he pleased, finally after about a minute the 2 had to break.

"Come on Romeo, we've gotta get going" Alexis said patting both hands on his chest, and throwing his last shirt into the already overflowing suitcase.

"Wait Alexis!" Jaden demanded, as she grabbed his hand. "There's something you should know about my family…"

"Why are they a little weird or something? It's not like we're going to see them, and I wouldn't care if they were…." Alexis interrupted

"It's not like that you see…" Jaden began to explain his situation to Aleixs, but was interrupted once again this time by a loud blaring horn from the docks.

"OH that must be our boat, come on" Alexis said, zipping up the suit case and shouldering her purse (I don't know where she got it). Jaden went along with her, he'd tell her later about what happened when he was a kid. In the meantime he wouldn't make her worry about it. He let her guide him to the docks, he'd tell her his story when the time was right.

**At Alexis' home town:**

The boat ride was nice, smooth not too many bumps. The boat was also very nice, it wasn't overbearingly big it was easy to get around. It was also fast, so it took almost no time to get back to the mainland and to the docks in Alexis' hometown. When they got off the boat Jaden was surprised, at the sight. He expected Alexis to have come from a more urban area. But there were yards of forest stretching around the town. It was truly beautiful. Green covered every inch of the ground, and there was even some dirt left on a rather peaceful road. Jaden smiled, he'd grown up in such an urban area for much of his life that it was refreshing in a way to see a different venue. He looked to Alexis who was giggling lightly at the way Jaden was taking in the sights.

"Come on lover boy" Alexis sighed, "My parents are expecting us" she smiled

"What? Can't a guy take in the sights?" Jaden asked,

"Come on!" she goaded "there's our ride" she flagged down a large blue car headed their way.

"Ah James great to see you" Alexis greeted as she stepped in the back seat, and pulled Jaden into the car.

"Miss Rhodes, Very nice to see you again" the driver greeted,

"James how many times have I told you call me Alexis! Miss Rhodes sounds way too formal" Alexis sighed,

"Very well then Alexis" A young blue-haired boy turned around with a smile to greet her (I hope you guys know where I got that from hint: it's from another Anime series).

"Well don't I at least get a hello kiss?" she asked, "it's been 6 months since I last saw you!"

James looked at her, still smiling he brought his lips to her cheek. Jaden turned red,

"AHEM!" Jaden said,

"Oh sorry of course, James this is my boyfriend Jaden" she introduced

"Ah! So this is the famous Jaden Yuki. Well welcome to country, I hope you enjoy your stay with the Rhodes' they are a great family!" With that James turned around an pressed his foot to the accelerator, and the car began to move towards Alexis' home.

"And what was that all about?" Jaden asked in a suspicious tone, though he was just playing.

"Oh stop it Jaden, I've known James since we were about 10 years old, what's a matter jealous?" she asked, smirking a bit

"Maybe, just a little" Jaden folded his arms over his chest defiantly. Alexis placed her hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to be, my heart only beats for red" she smiled, and let go of his face kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled, and let her head rest on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her, as she snuggled deeper into him.

"Listen" Alexis said, "My daddy has never been very good with me and boys, what I mean is he gets a little overprotective. He may not like you at first, just give him a few days to warm up to you, he'll love you in no time trust me I know it." She smiled at him again.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Alexis' house. It was at the top of a hill, not gated but it was definitely the biggest house Jaden had ever seen. Immediately Jaden got intimidated turning a fearful eye to Alexis.

"Listen Lex, I'm not sure if I can do this I mean…" Jaden stammered

"What about the Jaden who never backs down from a challenge?" Alexis asked, "I could've sworn I brought him with me?"

"Lex that's not fair!" Jaden shot at her, "there's a ton of pressure here! I mean come on I'm meeting your parents."

"Well then man up and let's do this, you can do it Jaden. If you can take on the shadow riders, and the society of light, plus the sacred beasts and all of the evils that you have I'm sure this won't be a problem."

Jaden smiled at her, "Do you have an explanation for everything?" he asked,

"What do you think?" Alexis asked back,

"Alright Lex let's do this" Jaden inhaled deeply and let it out. _This won't be easy but I've gotta do this for Alexis' sake _he thought to himself. With that they stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the house.

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" Alexis yelled to her parents,

"Alexis darling!" Mrs. Rhodes came running down the stairs, "it's been 6 months since we've seen you. Oh you are just getting more beautiful by the second aren't you?"

Jaden was dumbfounded, Alexis was a spitting image of her mother. Her mother was older obviously, but other than that it was hard to tell the 2 apart. Mrs. Yuki had blonde hair, wearing it the same way Alexis did, she was dressed in a little more causal dress than Alexis' uniform, and her body structure was almost exactly the same. She was skinnier than Alexis and was about an inch or two shorter but otherwise it was stunning to see the resemblance. To put it bluntly she was very good looking for a woman of at least 40.

"Oh Mom you say that all the time" Alexis said, running to her mother to greet her. Her mother put her in a back-breaking embrace, "Mom…having…trouble…breathing" Alexis gasped, finally Mrs. Rhodes let go of her daughter.

"Now Mom, there's someone important I want you to meet." She walked over to Jaden, "Mom this is Jaden Yuki… my boyfriend" she smiled.

"So this is the famous Jaden, Alexis keeps talking to us about! I've been wanting to meet you for ages, Alexis never stops talking about you, when she comes home all she ever does is wonder what you are doing." Mrs. Rhodes said smiling at Jaden, "and now you two are dating? That is so cute, well Jaden welcome I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Well thank you Mrs. Rhodes…" Jaden began but was cutoff by Mrs. Rhodes,

"Oh Please, don't be so formal" Mrs. Rhodes (I'll get to her name in a second) protested "just call me Alicia " she insisted,

"Alright then Alicia " Jaden responded, "Well I see where Lex got her good looks" he said jokingly. Alexis blushed, Alicia giggled a bit. A few minutes passed where the three talked about how school was going and the dance that was held 2 days ago. It was then Alexis' father came down the stairs,

"There's my little Lexi" Mr. Rhodes greeted his daughter sweeping her up into a hug.

"Daddy could you please not call me that?" Alexis asked, "I'm a big girl now" she answered

"Of course sweetheart, I've missed you it's been 6 months since you've been home. I hope you're enjoying Duel Academy" Her father said,

"You know I am daddy. In fact there's someone here from Duel Academy I want you to meet" Alexis said, drawing in a breath, she had been standing in front of Jaden in order to shield him from her father's sight. Her father was about 4 inches shorter than her and her mother, He had long brown hair, and had muscles that bulged out of his shirt, (he was ripped). She moved to her right a bit to expose Jaden to her father.

"Daddy I want you to meet, Jaden Yuki… my new boyfriend" She explained, her father gave a stern look to both Alexis and Jaden. He began to move towards Jaden, keeping his emotionless look on his face.

"So this is the famous Jaden Yuki? The same one who beat the shadow riders? The very same person who freed My little Lexi from the Society of Light?" He asked Alexis, she nodded both times.

"Well then… WELCOME SON!" he shouted, slapping down hard on Jaden's shoulders, "Alexis never stops talking about you, it's great to finally meet you in the flesh"

"The pleasures' all mine Mr. Rhodes…" Jaden said extending his hand to shake Alexis' fathers

"Jason, please call me Jason" Mr. Rhodes interrupted, "And I want you to feel at home here Jaden" Jason smiled wider,

"O-OK" Jaden stammered still keeping his arm extended, which finally Jason took and shook (RHYME!). "I'm honored to finally meet you both" he spoke up, gaining his usual confidence as the conversation wore on.

"Well if there's anything we can do to make you feel any more at home just let us know" Alicia told Jaden,

"Yes, oh and by the way Alexis your Uncle is here and he wants to see you" Jason explained,

"Uncle Doug is here today? I thought he wasn't due in until tomorrow?" Alexis asked her parents,

"Not Uncle Doug" Alicia answered her "You're other uncle" she said narrowing her eyes on Alexis so she could understand.

"Wait… he's here this year?" Alexis asked again this time getting more excited, both her parents nodded. "NO WAY!" she yelled, "I haven't seen him in forever. Oh my gosh where is he!"

"He's upstairs in the TV room just waiting for you, he specifically asked to see you when you got home." Jason explained,

"Can Jaden meet him too?" Alexis pleaded

"Sure he can sweetheart" Alicia answered her again. Almost in a flash Alexis raced up the stairs to go see her uncle. She would've sped right into the room had it not been for Jaden slamming his heels down to stop her.

"WHOA LEX!" he said, "Who's this Uncle you haven't seen in so long?" Jaden asked,

"You'll find out Jay" Alexis said, unable to contain her joy at the fact that she was going to be able to see her Uncle. She now walked down the corridor, towards the TV room the last door on the right of the hall.

The TV room had a beautiful setup, 3 TV's of different sizes. One was a 40 inch flat screen TV that Alexis' father either used for his shows or sports, the other 2 were moderately sized TV's that Alexis and her mother used for their soap operas and other shows. Adjacent to the flat screen TV sat a fire place and mantle which held pictures of both Alexis and Atticus and their parents portraits, and pictures from their childhoods (Alexis' and Atticus' anyway). Standing facing the fire place stood a man about 6 feet 3 inches tall, with medium length brown hair, wearing a grayish-white trench coat with black sleeves and a red trim on the inside (I think I just gave away who her uncle is).

"Uncle Seto!" Alexis said joyously, "It's great to see you again!"

Seto turned around "Well there's my favorite niece. And look at you all grown up" he smirked in his gruff tone.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?" Jaden asked "Alexis are you telling me that you are related to the famous Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes she is" Kaiba moved over to Jaden and seemed to tower over him. "And who may I ask are you?" he sneered

"Uncle Seto this is Jaden Yuki…my boyfriend" Alexis explained now for the third time.

"I've heard of Jaden Yuki, though I was picturing someone a little different, from how Pegasus describes you." Kaiba kept his smirk on his face. He sure was arrogant about everything. "He says you may be one of the best duelists he's ever met. Said you took on an Egyptian God Card and won… that's impressive my friend. He also mentioned something about you taking on the Society of Light and winning as well… quite the impressive resume young man. And Pegasus also says you can communicate with the spirits inside your Monster cards, you sound an awful lot like….well Yugi. I'd love to talk about those incidents sometime." He explained

"Well sure, anytime you want Mr. Kaiba…" Jaden said

"Seto or Kaiba is fine Jaden" Seto said, "Would now be ok?"

"Sure thing, but first I know you're her Uncle but how exactly are you related to Alexis?" Jaden asked,

"I'd be happy to explain that" Seto answered, both Alexis and Jaden sat listening intently to Seto's explanation

**END TURN 1! **

**A/N: OK SO THERE'S ONE TWIST, BELIEVE ME MORE ARE TO COME. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. A TON OF ALEXIS AND JADEN STUFF TO FOLLOW! ENJOY READING! **


	2. Turn 2: Conflict! Atticus Vs His Uncle

**A/N: So here's turn 2 for A holiday challenge. A quick word to all of my reviewers, about Atticus. I didn't include him in the last chapter and a few of you were upset about it. First let me say that this focuses on primarily Jaden and Alexis, and sometimes I forget to put other characters in. **

**That having been said, Atticus will return in this chapter along with the other guy from turn 1 (I won't blow the surprise). I am very sorry for not including Alexis' brother in the first turn, but it just happens. I have plans though to make him a bigger part of the story, and include a few "brotherly" interactions with Jaden. **

**Anyways I'm glad that a lot of you liked Turn 1 and thanks for the positive reviews. Keep em coming. I also need a vote, would you guys like to see a duel between Seto and Jaden at the end of this?**

**Also I hope you guys caught the A & J pairing with Alicia and Jason in the last chapter. (Alexis and Jaden are A& J as well!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of saying I don't own Yu-Gi-oh GX but I don't**

**TURN 2: CONFLICT! ATTICUS VS. UNCLE**

Recap: Jaden is talking to Seto Kaiba about how he is related to Alexis

"I'd be more than happy to explain that" Kaiba answered again smirking.

"Then please do" Jaden said, sitting down in one of the very comfortable recliners around the room.

"Well as you probably know Jaden, my little brother Mokuba and I were orphaned when we were very young. Our parents died and we were sent to an orphanage to live the next 2 years of our lives."

"And then you were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, and spent the rest of your life with him until you were able to buy him out and take over his company." Jaden jumped in,

"You've done you're homework, Jaden." Kaiba smiled,

"It's very hard not to hear about Seto Kaiba, world renowned duelist, executive CEO and billionare of Kaiba Corps, cutting edge game designer…" Jaden counted off, "and of course, arrogant personality" Jaden smirked at that last one, then looked over at Alexis who was in shock Jaden had just said that about her Uncle.

A sneer formed on Seto's face, "Well I take that last part as a compliment, I am arrogant, and I can admit that. You've got an edge to you Jaden, I like that." His sneer went wider.

"Anyway back to my story so yes as you know we were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, and brought to live with him. Now here's a part of the story that seems to get left out. Not only did Gozaburo have us but he and his wife had another child, Alicia Kaiba, Alexis' mother. So in fact I am not Alexis' direct Uncle I am her step-uncle, but that's unimportant. She was almost 10 years older than both Mokuba and myself, so by time we were adopted she was already in college. I don't remember much about her in my younger years." Kaiba leaned back in his chair and glanced towards the fire place,

" Though, I'll never forget the first time I ever met her." Seto Sighed deeply and began to explain

**Flashback (A/N: Let me know if I'm doing too many of these)**

_Little Seto Kaiba was resting in his room. It had been another hard day with Gozaburo's tutors overworking the poor boy. _

"_This is just too much I'm just a kid!" Seto shouted in his bed, he tried to shake off his headache that was giving him a lot of pain. _

_When it got to the point that he couldn't bear it anymore, Seto jumped out of bed in his PJ's (A/N: Are you picturing that? That is just too cute for you fangirls huh?) and began walking down the hall to get to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he wandered down the hall he noticed that the lights in the kitchen were on. _

"_Is the old man having a late night snack?" Seto asked himself, and pondered turning around and going back to bed. _

_Gozaburo would be very upset if he found his new stepson walking around after curfew. He began turning back, but then heard a light humming in the kitchen. He began walking back towards the kitchen to find out who was making that sound. Besides he really needed the glass of water, his head began hurting even more. He walked into the kitchen and to his utter shock he saw a lovely young lady (Just picture Alexis with black hair) standing near the fridge she was startled by Seto grasping her chest in shock._

"_Well hello there" she smiled, "You scared me a little" _

"_I'm sorry…" Seto blushed, "I didn't mean to I just wanted…"_

"_it's ok, you don't have to be afraid of me" she said kneeling down to his level, "now what can I get you?" she asked in a very sweet tone_

"_Nothing I can get it myself" Seto said, "Who are you and what are you doing here anyway?" _

"_Well my young friend, if you must know I live here when I'm not at school, and my name is Alicia, Alicia Kaiba" she kept her smile on her face_

"_You're who?" Seto asked, stunned at her answer, "Are you saying that you are related to Gozaburo?" Seto refused to refer to him as Dad,_

"_I'm his daughter. Now let me ask you who you are and what you are doing here." She was still smiling_

"_Well I'm…I guess I'm…. you're step brother, my name's Seto." Suddenly Seto grabbed his head, that already was giving him sharp shooting pains, this didn't help. _

"_Oh my goodness" Alicia said, losing her smile, "come with me" she said, grabbing Seto by the upper arm, "come on I'm not gonna hurt you" she said, walking him over to one of the chairs in the kitchen and sitting him down. _

"_Now you just sit there" she instructed as she filled up a glass from the big bottle of water in the corner of the kitchen. Alicia brought the glass over to Seto, who took it with both hands and sipped at it. _

"_There we go, now why don't you start from the beginning" she said, smiling once again, which caused Seto to smile as well. _

"_Ok" Seto said taking a deep breath and sipping some more water. His head still was hurting though the pain wasn't as sharp as before. "Well my brother Mokuba, and I lost both our biological parents about 2 years ago now. We were sent to live in an orphanage afterwards which was awful. I knew we couldn't live there forever, many parents even wanted to take me home with them, but not Mokuba, which I wouldn't stand for. It wasn't until a few months ago I met him. Gozaburo Kaiba, and I knew this was our chance to get out of that pit. I challenged Gozaburo to a chess match which if I won he had to adopt both of us. I won and the rest is history." Seto went back to his water_

"_Well that certainly was a detailed explanation" Alicia laughed, "so I guess we're family now huh?" she kept her smile on her face_

"_Yeah I guess so" Seto started to smile slightly, "So let me ask you, if you're related to Gozaburo why haven't I seen you around up till this evening?" _

_Alicia sighed deeply, and rubbed the top of Seto's head, "Well Seto it's kind of a long story" she sighed again, "Seto how old would you say I am?" she asked,_

"_About 16-18 years old I guess" Seto responded, _

"_I'm actually about 22 now, I don't live here anymore and I don't come around very often. In fact I'm only going to be here for the next month or so, Dad needed me home to take care of some things while he goes away on his business trip. I see now what his idea of some things are" she snickered sarcastically, "oh well I guess we have to make the best of this, so let me guess Dad has you running ragged with tutors morning noon and night, a few hours of sleep and a ton of homework right?" Alicia guessed_

"_I see nothing escapes you now does it" Seto responded,_

"_Well, I know exactly what you're going through Dad put me through the same regiment" Alicia explained_

"_Yeah well luckily I'll have a month off of all that stuff" Seto sipped his water again_

"_Don't think so" Alicia said, "you see even though Dad is going away for a month he's keeping all of those tutors on the payroll, so I'm assuming you'll still have you're daily lessons, but I'll make you a deal." _

"_I'm listening" Seto answered_

"_Even though Dad's going away I'm sure he'll be calling here every day, to check on your progress with your lessons. Now if you do well, I promise to give him a good report, and that will put you on his good side, but if you don't I'll have to tell him you're falling behind, and he'll get even more strict than he already is. Deal?" Alicia proposed_

"_Deal" Seto said, extending his small hand out to Alicia. Alicia smiled and took his hand, _

"_Alright squirt now you'd better get going to bed if Dad wakes up he's not gonna care if you're not feeling well he doesn't take that as an excuse, so go on back and I'll see you in the morning." She instructed, _

"_Thanks Alicia" Seto smiled grabbing his glass and running off to bed. _

**End Flashback**

"So we went on to spend that whole month together" He began to chuckle,

"Something funny Seto?" Jaden asked,

"Just interesting. That month where Gozaburo was gone I probably got more work done than at any time when he was home." Seto smirked even wider, and continued his explanation "Anyways, during that month Alicia got very close to Mokuba and myself, and we began to form a very strong bond together. I learned that Gozaburo had sent Alicia away to a fancy business school to learn how to become a CEO so that when the time came she'd be ready to take over the company. However, she told me that she really didn't want to do that. She wanted to be involved in a technological department and design the products for the company. She didn't want to deal with all the paperwork, but she wanted to be directly involved with the companies development. So when I bought out Gozaburo, as you know I turned the company in a different direction, from war products to gaming software. Alicia was a driving force behind the ideas for my original dueling arena's but found that we could gain more revenue from the original duel disks. She kept improving the design until well… you know the duel disks you have today?" Seto asked both Jaden and Alexis, they nodded,

"All her idea" Seto explained proudly, "with the money we made off of those she was able to retire about a month ago, which was a sad day for Kaiba Corps, since without her, our company would never have flourished like it did." Seto smiled,

"Wow, I had no idea Lexs' mom was so vital to the success of KC" Jaden said impressed

"That's just my mom for ya" Alexis was blushing lightly from Seto's story. After all it wasn't every day Seto Kaiba gave out compliments to one of his employees

"Now I've got a question for you Jaden?" Seto began,

"Fire away" Jaden responded

"Well I see you're wearing a red jacket, that puts you obviously in Slifer Red, the lowest branch at my academy. And I see my niece is in a blue outfit, not that I wasn't expecting that, so how did you come to even associate with her? More to the point how did you 2 end up together, after all you're on completely different sides of the spectrum. I saw you're score on the written test Jaden and I'll tell you, I was less than impressed. So how is it now that you're with my niece? I don't mean to be rude but it sounds like a fascinating story."

"I can answer that Uncle Seto" Alexis, who'd been pretty quite throughout the whole conversation spoke up.

"You see Jaden here is a very talented individual the color of his jacket really doesn't reflect his skill level. He pushed our best student, Zane Truesdale to his limits twice in his first year at the Academy…." Alexis began to explain, but Seto cut in

"Well forgive me, for being blunt but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with my niece running around with a Slifer. In all respects Jaden." Seto turned to Jaden

"No offense taken Mr. K…. I mean Seto" Jaden responded,

"I don't doubt the stories of you're heroics Jaden, but I'd like to see first hand how good you are" Seto explained

"Are you saying you want to throw down?" Jaden asked, smirking a bit. Seto gave a smirk as well,

"If that means a duel, then yes, I'd like too "throw down" as you so elegantly put" Seto answered,

"Then get your game on!" Jaden challenged, with that he drew out his deck from his hip, and a Duel Disk from his Jacket,

"Hey Lex, would you let you're uncle use your disk?" Jaden asked, Alexis gave Jaden a quizzical look. _I hope he knows what he's doing _She thought to herself

"Not necessary" Seto answered, with that he produced a brand new duel disk. It was a baby blue color, the field part of the disk (where the cards are placed) was shaped like a wing, and the mouth of the card holder (The Deck holder), was the mouth of a Blue Eyes white Dragon (A/N: Big surprise there huh guys? What'd you expect it is Kaiba!).

"Wow sweet disk Seto" Jaden said in responsed to the disk, "but I'll take mine any day over those fancy ones" With that Jaden drew out his disk and loaded his deck into it.

"are you ready?" Seto asked arrogantly

"Yep" Jaden responded, "let's do thi…" he was about to start the duel, but suddenly a voice interrupted **(A/N: I hope you all know who this is. If not that's pretty sad)**

"Hey sis!" Atticus (**A/N: I told you I'd get him involved)** said entering the TV room, causing Jaden to stop rather abruptly.

"So when did you get ho…" His glance caught Seto, "What are you doing here?" Atticus asked his voice now turned rather serious.

"Gee nice to see you too Nephew!" Seto responded with the same sarcasm in his voice

"I know what's it been… Oh that's right only FOURTEEN YEARS SINCE WE LAST SAW YOU!" Atticus responded to Seto's quip, with a rather annoyed tone. "So tell me Uncle how's business, still trying to beat Yugi?" he said in a mocking tone

"Business is fine, how about you. You still singing off-key hoping that one day someone will pity you enough to give you a contract?" Seto responded with just as much mock in his voice

"Yeah well at least I want to see my family more than once every fourteen years. You can have all that money you want Se-To, I'll take the love and care of my family over that!" Atticus shot back

Seto walked up to Atticus his eyes narrowed on him, "You listen to me you moron, I have a very large business to run it's not that I don't want to see you, but I don't have time too! Get that through your thick skull! Another thing, we may have our differences but I am still your uncle, and you will respect that do you hear me? I don't care how long I've been away, or how many years it's been between visits I will not tolerate you're insolence or superstar attitude, you are to refer to me as Uncle, I am your flesh and blood is that clear?"

Atticus shot him a glare "Oh what are you gonna do huh SE-TO? Duel me? Come on what chance would you have against me? You couldn't beat Yugi when he was just an amateur, word is the dueling days have passed you by" Atticus stated defiantly.

That really pushed Seto over the edge. He could take people insulting his company, his products or his attitude, but there were 2 things you never discussed around Seto Kaiba. One was you never bad mouth his brother in front of him, or even behind his back cause he'd hear about it anyways, and two was under no circumstances were you ever ever to question his dueling ability or bring up his losses to Yugi Mouto. Seto's gave such a nasty glare to Atticus' that even the Shadow realm would've been afraid of it. He raised his right hand ready to strike Atticus' face. But one look at Alexis' eyes, that showed an uncanny amount of terror, he restrained himself and spoke.

"You know I thought that after fourteen years, we'd be passed this. I though you'd be a little more mature. But I guess that was wishful thinking because it's clear that only one of my nephews decided to take that route, and that was Alexis. It's a shame too, you have a rather great gift but you're too foolish to use it." Seto responded, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see what you're mother is doing. Alexis, Jaden." Seto nodded politely and then left the room.

"When did he get here?" Atticus turned to both Jaden and Alexis

"I really don't know Atti" Alexis responded,

"Jeez he thinks he can show up after fourteen years and pretend he's our Uncle? What's with him?" Atticus growled

"Two things Atticus, one whether or not you like him he's still our Uncle so he's right you need to respect him. Two you didn't exactly help things with your attitude, I know you and him have a few differences of opinion but that doesn't give you the right to act like a five year old because you don't want him over." Alexis shot back

"I can't believe you'd say that Alexis! You're taking someone's side we haven't seen in fourteen years over your big brothers!" Atticus retaliated

"Atti it's not like that…" Alexis started but was cut off by him

"Yeah whatever Lexi, I'm gonna go see what dad's up to." Atticus interrupted,

"Atticus wait" Alexis called out but he just ignored her and left the room,

"UGGH!" Alexis let out a sigh of frustration, "This is gonna be a long Christmas" she muttered to herself. She touched her fingers to her forehead massaging it slowly and sat down. Well actually more slumped down on one of the couches

(**A/N: Remember she was standing watching the duel, or lack thereof)**

"Lex?" Jaden who'd been quite up to this point asked, "Hey you ok?"

"Hmmm?" Alexis glanced up to him, "Oh yeah Jay I'm fine."

Jaden walked over to Alexis smiling. He sat down on the couch as well and lightly kissed her cheek, he brushed her hair back, and whispered in her ear.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Lex, you can't hide that from me. So come on, I'm here to help, and I want you to trust me. You can tell me anything and I can help you but you have to trust me. So what's up, what's bothering you?" Jaden explained

Alexis stroked his face and forehead lightly and smiled back, "I'm sorry Jay. You're right I shouldn't lie to you, if we're going to be together we need to trust each other. Maybe you can help. So here goes" Alexis began her explanation

"Alright so as you've probably figured out my Brother and Uncle have never gotten along…" Alexis said

"Yeah and why is that?" Jaden questioned

"Well it's kind of a long story" Alexis responded.

**End Chapter 2. **

**A/N: I wanted to end it there leave you guys hanging a bit. I promise it won't take as long to put up Turn 3 as it did for Turn 2. **

**So as we've established, Atticus has a rift with Seto and it causes a lot of tension. This is our Holiday challenge ladies and gentlemen, to get these two to acclimate, if you have any suggestions on how to do it, I'll take them into consideration. **

**  
Another thing, I've decided that part of this Holiday challenge will be a duel between Jaden and Seto at the end of the break, if you would like to see it vote yes. If not vote no, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Read and Review! Thanks a lot! **


	3. Turn 3: Explanations and Complications!

**Alright Chapter 3 of our story begins. Let's get down to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or it's characters**

**Turn 3: Explanations and Complications! **

**(Title Thanks to Biggestdreamer86 Review his story Deck the duels!)**

**A/N: This is a story dedicated mostly to the developing relationship with Alexis and Jaden the story about Atticus' and Seto's conflict. A heartwarming moment at the end too!!!!**

**Recap: Atticus and Seto have stormed out. Alexis is explaining the situation to Jaden**

Alexis sat there looking Jaden straight in the eye. Jaden had just asked her to explain the events that just happened. She looked him dead in the eye and spoke

"It's kind of a long story," Alexis said

"We've got time Lex" Jaden replied, "so go ahead"

"Well we used to be one big happy family" she sighed deeply "that was until one fateful day ten years ago."

"Ten? I thought Atticus said it was fourteen Lex" Jaden questioned

"He was exaggerating Jaden, it's been ten years since we last saw each other." Alexis explained, "We used to be pretty close as a family during the summers we used to go into Domino City and spend a month with our Uncle Seto, sure he was busy but he was always more than happy to see us and take us in for the month. There was a small duel camp outside Domino and Atticus and I would spend most of our time. Atticus never liked it there but Uncle Seto made us go nonetheless…"

"Yeah but you're not answering why they don't like each other" Jaden interrupted

"I…. I…." Alexis stammered, _I can't tell him why they don't get along, he won't like it. _

"I really don't know Jay" Alexis lied, "I should probably go see if dinner's ready" she got up to go but Jaden grabbed her by the wrist.

"Lex" Jaden sighed slightly annoyed, "What have I told you before? I can tell when you're lying, and right now you are"

"What?" Alexis asked

"You're left eyebrow twitches and your right eyebrow sinks when you're lying, safe to say you're pretty bad at it Lex" Jaden joked, (**A/N: I don't know why I keep doing that, that whole Jaden Joked, Alexis asked etc. It's not intentional so sorry (there I go again) but I'll try not to do it OK Back to the story). **

Alexis chuckled "You know Jay that's been a problem since I was a kid" She laughed again and sighed, looking deep into Jaden's eyes.

It was amazing they'd been dating for about three weeks, and she figured yeah they were in love but she still saw the passion and that playful look in his eyes that she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. She decided to try to play cute and get out of the story. She lightly brushed her lips against his, and then planted them there for about thirty seconds.

"What was that for Lex?" Jaden asked, as he broke out of her grasp and pulled her into his lap to talk

"Oh nothing just because I love you so much" Alexis giggled in reply

"Come on now Lex, please tell me what happened at the summer camp I really need to know so I can help these two get along, I wanna do this for you can't you see that?" Jaden asked

Alexis looked a little surprised, she knew Jaden would be helpful but she didn't realize that he wanted to do this so much just for her. _Oh what the heck, _Alexis thought to herself, and sighed deeply.

Before her explanation she gave Jaden a kiss on the cheek, "Jay thank you" she whispered to him

"Anything for you Lex" Jaden responded, "Now come on what's the feud all about?"

"Well during one year at the summer camp. I went off in the middle of the night, and decided that it'd be fun to go for a swim with some other girls from the camp. It was a coed place but I used to hang out with the girls a lot, that's where I met Mindy and Jazz. Anyways getting back to the point it was a real big mistake on our part." Alexis hesitated on the next part

"Go on Lex I'm still listening" Jaden said

"Well… you see… it was a real mess that night the water was colder and deeper than we thought and we… meaning me and three other girls went out a little too far, and before we knew it we were literally in too deep. We began to struggle to keep our heads above water and before I knew it I was losing all consciousness as I began to sink in the water. The last thing I remember hearing was my brothers voice calling out my name then I blacked out." Alexis explained

"Wow that's pretty heavy Lex" Jaden replied

"Yeah the next thing I remember was waking up to my brother being berated by Uncle Seto for not watching out for me, and Atticus shooting back that if he [Seto wanted us around he'd take his own time to take care of us. I spent the night in the nurses office and was released in a few days after they made sure nothing was seriously wrong with me. They sent Atticus and Me home after the incident and told us we were not to return to the camp for breaking the rules, which Seto blamed Atticus for once again. Since that day they haven't spoken much and when they do as you can tell all they do is fight." Alexis finished her story

"That explains everything doesn't it? So what happened to the other girls?" Jaden questioned

"Well they got kicked out as well, but they were allowed to come back the next year, to this day I still don't know why Atticus and I weren't allowed to." Alexis replied.

"The bigger issue here though Jay is that to this day I keep feeling like this is my fault, that I caused this rift between my family and that's why we haven't been together for so long." Alexis began to look very upset, but Jaden held her closer

"Lex let me tell you something. None of what happened was your fault, you may not like what I'm about to say but that was a matter of both your Uncle and Brother acting completely irrationally and immaturely, so stop blaming yourself."

(**A/N: I know this is OOC (Out of Character) for Jaden I'll explain in a minute how he knows this)**

Alexis again looked a little surprised by Jaden's understanding of the situation she had to laugh though. Usually Jaden would've been completely confused and oblivious to the situation but he seemed to really understand what was going on and also wanted to help.

"How do you know all that Jay?" Alexis asked,

"Because I've seen this scenario a lot, I won't say where but I've been around enough situations to understand it." Jaden answered,

"Really? I never knew that" Alexis exclaimed

"Yeah well there's a few things about me you don't know Lex. But like you said there's a bigger issue here and that's getting your Brother and Uncle to co exist right?" Jaden said

"Right. But how Jay?" Alexis questioned

"That's a good question Lex, I though you'd have an idea or two." Jaden grandly said

"Well I mean we could always do a family football game or basketball game but I think that would only increase their tension towards each other." Alexis explained

"Yeah well we could always have them duel" Jaden said in a kidding manner

"Jaden that would produce the same result" Alexis laughed

"Yeah you're probably right." Jaden laughed as well "any other ideas"

"Well…" Alexis began but was interrupted by her mother

"ALEXIS!!! JADEN COME AND GET IT! DINNER TIME!" Alicia shouted from downstairs

"Did she just say…" Jaden began

"Oh Boy" Alexis sighed knowing full well what was about to happen

"FOOD!" Jaden jumped off the couch causing Alexis to almost fall on the floor, "Alright I'm starved come on Lex let's go" with that Jaden shot out of the room lightening quick and zipped down the stairs to the dining room.

Alexis just stood and laughed. _Why can't he be like that when it comes to homework or doing his laundry or showering _she thought to herself, but she just figured that was why she loved him so much. That slacking attitude and at the same time underneath all of it there was actually a rather smart and deep person.

Alexis began walking down the stairs when she ran into her father.

"Hey Sweetie" Jason greeted his daughter, "everything alright, I just saw Atticus he seemed a little…. Well… Pissed off. I haven't seen him like that for a while"

"yeah well he and Uncle Seto kinda had a fight Daddy" Alexis said,

"those two again? I thought after ten years they'd be over that" Jason responded,

"Yeah well their still at each other's throats." Alexis said

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head about it, why don't you go down and get something to eat ok?" Jason said

"Sure thing Daddy" Alexis replied and with that she left down the stairs.

Before she got down stairs she realized that neither her Mother, Uncle, nor Father had ever seen Jaden eat before and boy were they in for a shock when they did. The thought crossed Alexis' mind to tell at least her mother how much Jaden ate but she figured she'd let them be surprised. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

**At the Dinner Table:**

The dining room in the Rhodes' home was absolutely gorgeous. A nice chandelier hung over the table, that was a beautiful mahogany with an exquisite crimson finish, and the plates were made of a very fine china. Jaden was already sitting as Mrs. Rhodes began to set the table along with the help of Seto. Alexis came in to the dining room next and sat down next to Jaden on his right. Jason soon followed and sat at the head of the table.

"Hey sis why don't you sit down I can handle the rest" Seto said placing a plate in front of Jaden

"Oh Nonsense Seto, you sit down right over there on the other side of Jaden, and I'll start putting the food out ok?" Alicia responded

"There's really no arguing with you" Seto answered, "Sure thing" with that Seto took his seat to Jaden's left.

"ATTICUS I'M NOT GONNA CALL AGAIN COME ON IT'S DINNER TIME! PUT THE GUITAR DOWN AND COME UP AND EAT!" Alicia yelled from the kitchen.

"ALRIGHT MOM! I'M COMING!" Atticus responded, yelling just as loud.

In a few minutes Atticus strode into the dining room, and took the only seat left directly across from Seto.

"Late again are we?" Seto asked smugly

Alicia heard the comment and quickly ran into the dining room in order to stop a rather messy fight.

"Alright Seto that's enough" she chided

"Sure thing I was just kidding. Right Atticus?" Seto responded

"Of course Uncle" Atticus said with a really fake smile on his face.

A few more minutes passed and then the food hit the table. Jaden could hardly contain himself as he saw the delicious choices out in front of him, as Alicia put everything on his plate. She started out with some mashed potatoes with gravy, after that came the Veggies, but what really caught Jaden's eye was the tender Steak. However, before Jaden could really stuff his face Jason clanged his spoon on his glass.

"before we start I'd like to make a toast" Jason began

"First to my lovely wife for making such a beautiful dinner for everyone tonight. Second to my brother-in-law, and him being here with us this Christmas. And finally to my two beautiful Children Atticus and Alexis, we're glad to have you home kids, and I'd also like to welcome my Alexis' new man, Jaden Yuki to our home. Let's make this a truly Merry Christmas for everyone. To Family" Jason said raising his glass

"To family" Everyone at the table responded.

"Now Bon apetite" Alicia spoke up. The two words Jaden was waiting to hear.

Jaden started with the Mashed Potatoes stuffing them down without even a though of chewing. Which immediately stunned everyone at the table, next he moved to the vegetables, that he really didn't like but tried them anyways and found them to be at least a little tasty, especially the carrots which disappeared off his plate in minutes. Finally he moved to the steak which he wolfed down in a matter of seconds as well. He looked up to see everyone, besides Alexis, staring at him in shock. Both Atticus and Seto looked utterly disgusted, Alicia was surprised that Jaden liked her food that much, and Jason was smiling before speaking up.

"Well honey it looks like you got a fan" Jason said

"Sure does, Jaden there's more in the kitchen if you want it" Alicia offered

Those were the magic words for Jaden, as he shot up out of his seat and ran into the kitchen to fill up his plate. His reaction drew a laugh from everyone as they went back to their own meals. Jaden got up three more times for food, leaving nothing behind, and after about an hour the meal ended.

"Well Jaden you sure can put it away can't you?" Jason said,

"I guess so" Jaden replied "but jeez Alicia you sure can cook, that was great"

"Well thank you Jaden, if you keep eating like this we won't have a problem with the fridge being crowded" Alicia said

"Well I'm happy to help, but I do have a question. I don't mean to be a pest, but since Atticus is here, and so is Seto so where exactly am I going to sleep?" Jaden asked,

"I really haven't thought about it, have you dear?" Alicia asked Jason

"Not really, I know we're putting Seto in the guest room, and obviously Atticus and Alexis will sleep in their rooms. I guess we could put him in one of those rooms." Jason proposed

"I don't think that's a good idea" Seto interjected,

"Yeah dad, no offense but Jaden snoring is so loud that he can wake the dead" Atticus protested

"Well he certainly will not be sleeping with my little Lexi" Jason laid down that rule pretty clearly. Alexis blushed as did Jaden, stifiling a giggle Jason clarified his point

"I mean they won't be sharing a bed. I didn't mean the other thing!" Jason stated

"What other thing?" Jaden asked, which made everyone go into a fit of laughter

"Well then dear where do you propose he sleeps?" Alicia questioned

"Well we could always put him in the living room down here, there's a couch that's big enough to act as a bed, comfortable too. And there's also a TV so he can watch it if he wants. Is that Ok with you Jaden?" Jason asked

"Sure whatever works for you guys" Jaden responded with his usual smile

"Well good it's settled then" Jason responded. With that Jason stood up and said good night to everyone and left the dining room.

"Well I'd better help you Mom with the dishes" Alexis offered

"Sure honey" Alicia responded,

"Me too Mom" Atticus offered to help as well

"Ok Atti" Alicia responded again

"I'll help too" Jaden said

"No that's ok Jay you're a guest you go relax in the living room and Seto you go with him." Alicia instructed.

"Ok you sure sis?" Seto asked,

"Absolutely now go and relax" Alicia said, and with that the 2 were sent into the living room.

"You know something Seto, we never got to finish our match let alone start it" Jaden said as they entered the living room

"That's right, but why don't we do this. Since I don't want to embarrass you Jaden I'll give you till Christmas Day to set up a strategy to duel me. That will be my present to you Jaden, you will get to duel against me, the great Seto Kaiba." Seto offered

"Ok sure one condition though" Jaden proposed

"And what is that?" Seto asked

"Even if I lose that match I still want to be with Alexis. I love her more than anything in the world and I'd never put our relationship on the line just for a duel." Jaden said rather boldly

"You love her that much huh? Alright, that's fine. I can't stand in the way of love so this duel will have nothing to do with whether or not you can still go out with Alexis, but if you can beat me, maybe just maybe you will have earned my respect. That's not something easy to come by and to this day only a handful of people have it." Seto explained

"I'll give you my best Seto, and I promise you won't be disappointed" Jaden responded.

"I'd expect nothing less. Well it's late, I'd better be going to bed goodnight Jaden I was more than happy to have met you today, it certainly was enlightening." Seto said

"Same to you Seto Kaiba, goodnight." With that Jaden watched as Seto walked off up the stairs to his room.

Jaden then sat down on the couch and then switched on the TV. It was close to midnight but Jaden wasn't really all that tired surprisingly. He began to surf through the channels on the TV, but there was nothing on, but some boring news reports, and a few kids shows, not even the Duel Channel had anything on. Jaden then noticed a small drawer underneath the TV. He got up off the couch and opened it, and inside were a bunch of un-labeled tapes, Jaden decided that since there was nothing on he'd give these a try. He started from the back and popped the tape into the VCR. A small cooing noise could be heard on the screen, and with it Jaden began to chuckle, he'd never thought he'd see this in a million years.

**Later that night inside Alexis' room:**

Alexis tossed and turned in her bed as she tried desperately to get some sleep. However, it didn't seem to be working too well since all she could think about were the happenings of the day. From her elation of seeing her Uncle after so very long to the aggravation of the fight between him and her brother it just seemed like a never ending cycle. Just when she thought she call fall asleep another thought would creep into her head and then her stomach would knot up again. It got to the point where she just couldn't take it anymore, Alexis would never admit it but she was still very concerned about her brother and Uncle getting to even more fights to cause even more tension in the family. Worse still Alexis was concerned about the pressure that it would put on the relationship between her and Jaden.

Jaden had offered to help mend the relationship between Atticus and Seto, which she was sure he could do. After what she saw him go through during the first few years at Duel Academy she was absolutely sure that this wouldn't be a problem and yet there were still some lingering doubts. She knew how stubborn both Atticus and Seto could be and though Jaden was good a small voice inside her told her that he wasn't that good. It would take more than Jaden's natural ability to make people not only like him but like others as well. She just couldn't sit around and worry about this anymore she had to talk to him about this. She jumped out of bed and walked downstairs.

In a matter of seconds she was at the foot of the stairs. She assumed Jaden would still be up but what she didn't expect to hear was him laughing. He seemed to be really enjoying whatever was going on, she heard the TV on so she figured something funny must've been on. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. She turned the corner and looked at the TV, her face lit up a violent shade of red as she saw what Jaden was laughing about.

**Back on the couch Jaden watching TV:**

Jaden was laughing hysterically about the what he was witnessing. He'd never thought he'd see it but here it was. The tape he'd put in the VCR was a baby tape of Alexis some thirteen or fourteen years ago. This was an earlier one apparently one where Alexis had just been born, and was brought home from the hospital Jaden didn't notice Alexis standing watching as well he kept his focus on the TV.

**(A/N: The next part takes place on the screen, Atticus is about 4 and obviously Alexis is just a baby right now)**

"Atticus we're home and we've got a surprise for you" Jason called to oldest of the Rhodes' down the stairs

"Dad, Mom?" little Atticus said as he rubbed his tired eyes, from the early morning sun, "what is it? A new guitar?" Atticus asked hopefully

"No sweetheart" Alicia shook her head, "Atti we'd like you to meet your new baby sister, Alexis" Alicia showed the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Baby sister? I'm a big brother now?" Atticus asked again, still pretty excited

"Yes you are Atticus, and you'd better take good care of her" Jason announced placing his hands on both of his sons shoulders,

"You bet I will Dad, I'll treat her the best, I'll teach her to sing, dance, and become a star, and someday we'll be the biggest Pop Singing duo in History." Atticus proudly announced

"Well Atti Alexis may not want to do all those things, but let's not worry about that right now. Do you want to hold her?" Alicia asked

"Sure Mom" Atticus said, "How do I do it? You know hold her?"

"Well first put your right arm underneath her head, then you take your left arm and place it underneath your right arm, one key Atti is always support her head and lower back." Alicia explained before carefully placing Alexis in Atticus' arms.

"Whoa I got her now. Hey little Alexis, I'm your big brother Atticus, but you can call me Atti" Atticus spoke quietly to his new little sister, "Someday we're gonna be the biggest Pop singers in history. I'm already half way there, you wanna hear" with that Atticus began to sing to little Alexis

"Hush little baby don't say a word

Atti's gonna by you a mocking bird

Atticus barely got past the next verse when all of a sudden Alexis began to stir. Before Atticus could react Alexis reached up and grabbed on to her brother's nose.

"MOM MOM! She's got me, get her off get her off!" Atticus yelped

"Oh my goodness" Alicia said, laughing, "I don't think she liked the song very much Atti"

"Just get her off! HELP!" Atticus yelped again

"Alright just relax Atti" With that Alicia took Alexis back in her arms which caused Alexis to release her poor brothers nose.

After that Alexis (baby) went back to sleep, and everyone had a quite but good laugh and what just happened. Atticus lightly kissed the top of Alexis' head,

"I'll always watch out for you Sis, big brother Atticus is here now." Atticus said

With that the tape stopped.

(**A/N: Ok we're back to reality now)**

"Hey what the…" Jaden stuttered, then looked up to see Alexis "Lex? What are you doing up?" Jaden asked

"Couldn't sleep" She answered, "You know sweetie if you wanted to watch a tape you could have asked"

"Yeah but that was too cute, I can't believe it. I'd thought I'd never get to see that in my life" Jaden smiled, it was then he noticed something, "you look like something's bothering you Lex, what is it?"

"Nothing Jay, I just couldn't sleep" Alexis lied, Jaden saw through it again.

Jaden didn't really say anything just signaled for Alexis to come over to him. Which she did and stood right in front of Jaden. She was surprised when Jaden yanked her down on to his lap.

"Now come on Lex something's bugging you, I can tell. You never stay up this late usually so what's up?" Jaden questioned

"Oh it's just this whole business with Atticus and Seto, I just can't get it out of my head" She answered

"Come on Lex" Jaden sighed, "I told you I'd help so stop worrying about it" Jaden said confidently, "Have I ever let you down before?"

A burst of realization hit Alexis. What he said just made perfect sense to her, he swore he'd find her brother, and he did. He promised to get her out of the Society of Light and did that as well, Jaden had never broken a promise to anyone he'd known especially Alexis. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid as to think that Jaden would let her down in this area. She smiled brightly at him.

"No Jay you haven't not once" Alexis stated,

"Right and I don't intend to start now" Jaden retorted "So stop worrying your pretty little head about it ok?"

"Ok" Alexis said, now reassured, "goodnight Jay and thanks."

Jaden placed a kiss on the top of Alexis' head, "I love you" he said

"Love you too" Alexis responded and tried to get up but something held her back. It wasn't Jaden it was herself, she wanted to stay right there. It was funny she was much more comfortable in Jaden's lap than on her queen sized mattress upstairs.

"Listen do you mind if I stay here?" she asked,

"Not at all Lex" Jaden answered, "I could use some company"

"Ok then I'll stay" Alexis said, and handed the remote to Jaden.

Jaden took the remote and began surfing through the Channels, it was now 1 O'Clock in the morning but still Jaden was wide awake. He began channel surfing again with nothing really on the TV, he was about to give up the search when he came across one of the many movie Channels, this one showing one of his favorite movies, Superman (**A/N: don't own! DC Comics does!)**

"How about this one Lex?" Jaden asked,

"looks fine to me Jay" Alexis replied

The couple sat and watched the movie. Jaden was amazed at how perfectly the story mirrored his own life, from the daring rescues from Supervillians, to the constant fighting with his arch rival Lex Luthor, and his love for Lois Lane Jaden found it remarkable how much he and Superman mirrored each his life. He looked towards Alexis after about thirty minutes

"Hey Lex you notice…" he didn't finish though. Alexis had fallen asleep with her head on his right shoulder. Jaden smiled brightly, everything he'd always wanted was about to approach him.

He had the girl of his dreams, The best deck in the world (at least in his estimation), and a chance to prove just how good he was in the dueling arena in just a few short days by taking on Seto. Not only that but he had the perfect present for Alexis he would get both Atticus and Seto to get along and the Rhodes family would be happy again. Jaden looked back to the TV.

"I'll always be there for you Lois I promise." Superman said on the TV.

Jaden looked back at Alexis.

"I'll always be there for you Lex I promise" He whispered. With that Jaden kissed Alexis on the top of the head again, and began to fall asleep.

**END TURN 3! **

**YES YES YES YES YES! I FINALLY DID IT! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, I'M HOPING TO GET TURN 4 UP SOON! THANKS GUYS AND GIRLS!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
